The prior art contains many devices for holding and/or positioning two pieces of metal that are to be joined. Most of these are relatively heavy duty devices for use in welding or other fields such as plumbing, etc. While beneficial in some respects, these devices tend to be disadvantageous in that they are bulky, complicated or time consuming to use, relatively expensive to manufacture, have many moving parts and may require frequent adjustments to work properly, amongst other considerations.
A need exists for a clamp that is better suited to soldering and other applications that do not require or permit the use of "heavy duty" equipment.